Oxford Rockabilly
by fearofsuccess
Summary: Couldn't resist using a real life band tour happening in June 2012 in a story-Hathaway is inspired by an American rockabilly guitar player playing in Oxford. Features American girl Penny from my previous stories. Pure fun and fluff. Update: location of the gig has changed to Jericho Tavern, 56 Walton St in Oxford-in case you want to check out the real thing on June 11.


_Author's Note: This opportunity was too good to pass up...One of my favorite (American) musicians is on a UK tour in June and is playing at the Bullingdon Arms in Oxford on June 11. I didn't want James to miss his chance to see such a great guitar player onstage. I've changed the names to meet site content guidelines, but the date and place are real, in case anyone wants to check it out-let me know if you see Hathaway there!_

Monday June 11, 2012

Oxfordshire Police Station

James Hathaway finished typing up the report on the case they had just closed and looked up at the clock. It was definitely time to call it a night.

"Finished?" asked Robbie. "Fancy heading out for a pint?"

"I'd love to, sir, but I need to get home. Penny wants me to go hear a band tonight. She thinks I'll enjoy the guitar player. They call him the 'Titan of the Telecaster'. "

"You sound a bit doubtful."

"Penny has a lot of talents, sir, but she's no musician. And it's an American rockabilly band-not really my thing, but she's seen them play at home and wants to go. I can't deny her a little piece of America, especially when it's right here in Oxford. They're playing in some pub in Jericho, and I certainly don't want her going there on her own. Even if I don't like it, she's worth the wasted evening."

"You're getting smarter all the time when it comes to women," Robbie observed.

* * *

The Jericho Tavern

56 Walton St, Jericho, Oxford

The pub was not too crowded when they arrived. The pub was the site of a blues series every Monday night, and much of the crowd seemed to be regulars for that event. James said hello to a few people he knew from the Oxford music scene. He hoped that if they were here, it wouldn't be too bad. Not that he didn't think Penny knew what she was talking about...well, maybe he didn't think Penny knew what she was talking about. She appreciated music, but apart from some childhood piano lessons, she had no experience making music. He was doubtful that this Will Kitchen would impress him as much as he had impressed Penny.

Will took the stage. Tall and thin, with silver hair and dark framed glasses, he looked a bit like an aging Buddy Holly. He had a deep, friendly voice and seemed a genuinely nice person, not that that was any indication of musical talent, but it made James willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Penny had once told him that all girls were secretly in love with lead guitarists, but that most guitar players were too in love with themselves to notice. James had to agree with her on the number of guitar players that had big egos, and he had found that he judged those who were too enamored of themselves a bit more harshly than those who weren't. This Will Kitchen bloke seemed more of the down-to-earth type, thankfully.

As the band started playing, James listened and smiled. Not bad. Not his type of music—it was an interesting mix of blues, country, swing, bluegrass and rock- definitely very American, and anything strongly American always reminded him how grateful he was to that country for giving him Penny. He looked down at her—she looked happy to be here, so he might as well make the best of it for her sake.

As the first song ended and the next one started, James found himself tapping his feet, despite the song being about driving a truck. Then he started paying attention to Will Kitchen's hands on his Telecaster. The man was a master. James couldn't take his eyes off him. Every song gave James a dozen new ideas he wanted to try out himself. He found his fingers searching for his own guitar strings. During the break, he bought a few CDs, got Will's autograph to add to the collection in his guitar case and even managed to ask him a few technical questions about his playing. He knew he would be up half the night trying out a few things on his own...who needed sleep when there was new music to be made?

When it was finally time to leave, James turned to Penny and thanked her repeatedly for bringing him.

She tilted her head and looked up at him. "You doubted me, didn't you!"

James looked sheepish. "I'll admit, once again, I underestimated you. I'll never do it again. Shall I just tell you now that you know everything and are never wrong?"

"It would certainly make life easier for everyone." Penny put her arm through his. " Come on, let's go home and listen to "Hot Rod Lincoln" on that new CD. I know you're itching to get your guitar out."

"Yet again, you are right."

"Just remember that I come first and the guitar second. I don't mind sharing you, but even I have my limits."

"You have nothing to worry about there. My guitar is just my friend." He pulled her close and gave her a little kiss. "You are so much more than that. But remember, you were the one who brought me here—if I spend all of tonight with the guitar, you can only blame yourself."

"I know. I brought you because I'm in love with my guitar player, and I know what he likes."

" I love you, too … at least twice as much as I love my guitar, but don't tell her that!"

Will Kitchen glanced up as they walked past. He had noticed them earlier when James had cornered him during the break: the cute American girl with the tall English guitar player, looking so happy together. He thought of Lucille waiting for him back at the hotel—even after more than 30 years of marriage, he still thought of her as his cute girl. He hoped those two would be as happy as he and Lucille were. The young man was right. A guitar is a good friend, but there's nothing like a good woman to make life worthwhile.


End file.
